


M&Ms and Monsters

by cajunquandary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Fic, Ficlet, Monster of the Week, Other, Windigo, motw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajunquandary/pseuds/cajunquandary
Summary: As is usual with siblings, shenanigans arise, even while on hunts.
Relationships: None





	M&Ms and Monsters

Dean shushed Sam as they crouched behind the wall, breathing as quietly as they could. The Wendigo was just down the stairs and around the corner, and if they wanted to have any chance of torching the damn thing, they would need to keep the element of surprise as it fed on its victim.

Sam looked down at the dilapidated stairs in dismay, trying to mentally prepare his gigantor body to move as silently and swiftly as possible over the broken steps of the old house. He sighed, a sliver of hair that had fallen in his face gently lifting with the breath and flopping back in place.

Munch munch munch…. munch munch

“Dean! Seriously?” Sam whispered and turned to look at his brother incredulously.

Dean glanced over his shoulder, mouth full and a bit of chocolate surrounding the edge of his lips as he attempted a side smile. “You’re just jealous that I won’t share and you didn’t think to bring anything.” Dean pulled the bag out from his jacket pocket, lightly brandishing it towards his brother, taunting him.

“Gimme the bag!” Sam reached for it, managing to grab the plastic, and the crinkling filled the space with nearly earsplitting echoes. Frustrated at his brother and sick of the nonsense that Dean had been pulling on hunts lately, this had been the last straw. Dean grunted and tried to pull away with a muffled “Hey!” and hurt puppy dog look.

Sam tossed a handful of the colorful chocolates at Dean, promptly scattering the pieces everywhere, a cacophony of clinks, clacks, dings, and tacks ensued. There was no way their cover hadn’t been blown already, but if there had been any doubt at all, it was over when the lone M&M slid towards the top of the staircase. The brothers both dove to the floor to try and stop it before it continued on its course, but it was too late.

Dink…. Dink.. Dink. Dink Dink Din-Dink-Dinkdinkdinkinkkkk

The boys laid in a heap of entangled limbs, horror on their faces. The Wendigo slowly rounded the corner, deformed foot stopping right at the edge of the little yellow escapee and it bent to pick it up. The Winchesters dared not breathe, hoping the monster wouldn’t notice. As the monster admired the candy, holding it to the stream of moonlight through the upstairs window, he caught sight of the hunters.

Shit.


End file.
